Mitsui's Overtime Game
by wisdomblackorchid
Summary: Shohoku High creates its women's basketball team..Mitsui meets the team's ace player Reiko and underestimates its talent in basketball... read on and find out if Mitsui's right that basketball is just a man's game and learn if it is possible for the stone


**Mitsui's Overtime Game **

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Slamdunk nor any of its characters. this is just my way of making the animae world a more creative on the aprt of its viewers. the characters and plot I added to the original ones in this story are all products of my imagination. Enjoy the story. thanks.

At first Hisashi Mitsui would look like your ordinary violent, snob and arrogant high school student. Aside from the people in basketball team and from his friends in his gang, no one really knew who he is or what he thinks.

"You are almost like Rukawa, you know", Kogure would always tell him. And every time he would get this comment, he'd just give it a shrug and never consider it for a moment. For he knew he was better than the anti-social rookie.

"I'm not an anti-social", Mitsui would always defend himself.

He is unlike Akagi who despite of his shyness can manage to make friends with many people from the school and even establish a good rapport with their teachers. But with him, his classmates especially those in the lower years would take a step back at the sight of him. He knew he was different. He was not like the approachable Kogure, the respectable Akagi or the bubbly Miyagi; he was just another student who carries with him a signal of trouble, which creates tension everywhere he went. He was perceived as a senior version of Sakuragi Hanamichi.

With his rough and sturdy stature, he really was your ideal MVP in every game but not your typical man who could manage to win any game outside the basketball court. After being in a gang for two years, even his parents had lost confidence in him that he would ever succeed in life. Due to this lack of faith, Mitsui had to prove that he is not that useless, that was why he wanted to go back to the Shohoku team. When Coach Anzai accepted him again, he swore to practice seriousness and not mess up the second chance given to him to make something out of his self and existence. That was why he never ceased to improve his plays and he never stopped perfecting his shots until his three points helped the Shohoku team reach the Interhigh.

And now the Interhigh was over, so were his basketball days. In no time, he would be entering the Tokyo University to study Chemical engineering and prove to his parents he was worth something aside from being a MVP in junior high basketball league. He felt sad and disappointed. Even though they won in the Interhigh, Mitsui never felt satisfied and he never felt he had already made up for the two wasted years he had outside basketball. He knew he had to do something more, but he also knew there was no more opportunity for him. So he just accepted it wholeheartedly and set his mind in a different course and promised not to take even a single second for granted.

"This is unbelievable! Even the women's basketball league can attract this lot of audience", Mitsui remarked.

Mitsui with Miyagi, Akagi, Sakuragi and Rukawa stood patiently in line as they wait for their turn to avail tickets at the window. It was summer and the women's basketball league has just started and as expected Shohoku high had came up with their first women's basketball team, still coached by Coach Anzai. Mitsui had to go and see the first game not because he wanted to, but because Miyagi wanted to have someone to brag Ayako's performance with. And besides, Akagi told him, they must support their own team. The captain has spoken and so he went.

"Be ashamed of yourself Mitsui. Rukawa is better than you because at least he shows he cares for the team by watching the game", Kogure lectured. Kogure was not with them because he was already inside as the team's temporary manager.

The line moved on, they bought their tickets and immediately went inside to find good seats at the ring side. As they sat down the Shohoku members started warming up.

"Go Haruko!", Sakuragi shouted which embarrassed the whole team. Gori stood up and landed a good hand butt on his head. "Sit down you moron!", he commanded to which Sakuragi immediately obeyed.

Mitsui looked at the team. Haruko and Ayako were there as guards, a sophomore and freshman as forwards and a face somehow familiar to him as the center. He observed the team's center. She was tall, almost as tall as him, she has long brown hair and good body. Mitsui looked at her intently and tried to remember where and when did he first see her.

"She is a junior, Reiko Tatsuma. She came from Rukawa's junior high school and she is pretty good", Miyaga told him after seeing Mitsui's stare.

"Well, I still have to see. I don't have anything against Ayako or Haruko but I never actually trusted women in sports. They look kind of lame to me", Mitsui said arrogantly.

"What did you say, Mitchi?', Sakuragi said in anger and tried to reach for Mitsui's neck. Akagi who was sitting between them stood up and pushed Sakuragi back to his seat.

"What a brag", Sakuragi muttered in his seat. Minutes later a whistle was blown and the game began.

"Wow", Rukawa whispered as Mitsui stood up from his seat. The crowd stood with him with their shouts in favor of Shohoku. Mitsui just could not believe what he saw: an almost perfect semi-dunk performed by number 13, Reiko Tatsuma.

"I told you she is good", Miyagi said with a satisfied smile.

"She really is something. Good thing she tried out for the basketball team", Akagi remarked. Mitsui wanted to ask what he meant with his last words but with the shouts of the crowd and the intensity of the atmosphere in the gym, he decided to save his question later and instead continued to watch the game. He admitted she was good but due to his skepticism, he thought Reiko's shots and scores were all accidents.

The game ended with Shohoku winning with a 102-98 final score. Ayako did great in setting up the plays for the team for sure shots and Haruko was good in her jump shots. The sophomore was too fast for the opponent to handle that she succeeded to make 15 points from fastbreaks. Reiko dominated the boards and under the basket but Mitsui still doubted her real capabilities. She cant be better than me, Mitsui thought in bitterness and envy.

It was Saturday and it has been three days after the first game of the Shohoku and there were back at the gym for their final practice before tomorrow's second game. The whole team was there with Kogure, Akagi, Sakuragi and Miyagi. No one yet has to fill Kogure's place so he decided to continue his job as team's manager until the opening of school, Akagi, likewise wanted to support the team especially his sister so he decided to help in the training of the players, so did Sakuragi, and Miyagi as the men's basketball team new captain, he has to be there and support the team with Coach Anzai, besides he wanted to see Ayako play more than anything else in the world.

"You can do it Ayako! Go! Go! go!", Miyagi shouted as Ayako went for a lay up.

"Their defense is weak, captain", Mitsui said from Miyagi's back. MIyagi looked at him and smiled, "So what are you doing here?"

"Nothing. I have nothing to do at home so I just thought maybe I can help out here", Mitsui said.

"Whatever", Miyagi replied.

"Really now, Mitchi? Or maybe you just wanted to see the girls play---", Sakuragi said but stopped short as Mitsui playfully spanked him at the nape.

"Mitchi?", Sakuragi said in pain.

"I'm not a pervert like you, idiot. Where is Rukawa?", Mitsui asked.

"He is not coming. His sister said he had came down with a flu or something", Kogure explained.

Yasuda blew the half time whistle and the girls started to sit down one by one in front of Coach Anzai as they rested and listened for Coach's instruction. Mitsui looked around and there he saw in a red shirt and white shorts Reiko Tatsuma. He observed her as she fixed her hair which is in a tight bun. Reiko felt his stare and looked back at him with no expression. Mitsui blushed a little and walked away.

"So, you came to see if she is really good?", Kogure asked.

"What?"

"Miyagi said you are skeptic in their basketball talents especially at Reiko. So you want to see for yourself then?"

"Yeah, I doubt them. I mean they are girls and basketball is a man's game. What is it with them that they choose to play basketball? Why don't they just go home and cook or something?", Mitsui said.

"Ha, you still kind of a sexist Mitsui. Well, if you want you attend every practice and let us see if your opinion does not change", Kogure said with a smile and walked away.

"Nothing will change my stand Kogure"

The game ended and Reiko's team won. She played great and contributed almost half of their total points. Everyone was impressed, even Coach Anzai was satisfied with the girls' performance except for Mitsui. The girls started for the locker room to take their shower as the others remained in the gym and talked with Coach Anzai.

"We have a good team, right coach?", Miyagi asked.

"Ha ha ha ha ", Coach laughed.

"Their endurance is short, they wont last a whole game", Mitsui commented.

"That is why they needed training and that is why we are here", Akagi said.

"Whoa! What do you mean with 'we'?", Mitsui asked.

"As a part of the Shohoku team you are expected to support every team's endeavor and since you have nothing to do much at home, why don't you just spend your time here, training and supporting the team", Akagi explained.

"Ok, whatever. But in my opinion, they can not do any more better than that", Mitsui said.

"That is not a nice thing to say Mitsui", Ayako said from behind. They all looked around and saw Ayako walking out of the locker room followed by Reiko, both in fresh clothes.

"Yeah, she is right that is very rude", Miyagi agreed with her.

"Well, I'm just being honest", Mitsui said and looked at Reiko who was looking at him. Mitsui tried to read her expression and felt she too was not happy with his remark. Her face was stern and hard. However, Mitsui noticed another thing: Reiko was beautiful.

The third game arrived and the Shohoku team was about to face the women's team of Ryofu High. Their last practice was fruitful because their plays were better executed than before and they really played as a team. Mitsui watched from the ringside the success of their basketball counterpart. There were points between plays that he felt he was wrong in doubting the girls' capabilities but he was still blinded by his discriminating nature.

The game came and went with Shohoku never losing grip of the lead. Ryofu lost in a 92-88 scoring. After the game, Mitsui with the rest of Shohoku men team waited outside the locker room for the girls. The team came out with laughs and smiles except for Reiko who frowned at the sight of Mitsui. She strode towards him and looked him at the eye.

"We sure ain't good enough, ha", Reiko said in sarcasm and continued to walk away. Mitsui stood still, surprised by Reiko's unexpected remark. But what struck Mitsui the most was how beautiful Reiko was up close. He followed Reiko with a smile.

It was a Tuesday and the team was about to have a practice at two pm. Mitsui decided to follow Akagi's advise to train the team with him and so that day, he started early for the gym. He was wearing his training clothes and cant wait to reach the gym and have some drills before the team arrives. But he was surprised to see that someone has arrived earlier than him and was already playing inside. He immediately opened the door and he saw Reiko take a fade away shot from the three point line and connected with the basket.

"You have good form in shooting", Mitsui said and stepped inside. Reiko looked around and saw him striding towards her.

"Wow, a compliment from someone who don't even know how to trust the team's ability", Reiko said in sarcasm.

Mitsui walked inside as Reiko followed his every move. He picked up the ball and made his legendary three pointer shot.

"You know, being an MVP does not give you any right to underestimate other people, especially women", Reiko said.

"You cant blame me, I mean you are a girl… are you supposed to be at home doing something else?", Mitsui said.

"Like what?"

"Like doing the laundry or cooking maybe"

"Oh boy, don't start Mr. MVP. If you would just criticize us, the women's team what is the point of teaching and training us?"

"I don't know actually", Mitsui said softly as he stared dreamily at the ball.

"Is it true, you went out of the team for a couple of years and went out with a gang?"

"Yeah", Mitsui replied still head down.

"You are regretting, aren't you?", Reiko asked with a little concern.

Mitsui looked up and found himself face to face with Reiko. He unconsciously held his breath for a moment and gazed at Reiko's face.

"What?", he finally said.

"You regretted it, everything you have done for those past two years and now, you are disappointed because there is no more chance for you to make up for those wasted---"

"Shut up!", Mitsui shouted, cutting Reiko before she even finished her sentence. "Shut up because you don't know what you are talking about. Besides, you don't even know me so don't tell me things you really ----"

"Then prove to me I'm wrong", Reiko said coolly.

"What? I don't have to prove anything to you", Mitsui said.

"Coward", Reiko whispered a little loud, deliberately letting Mitsui hear it.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing"

"What is wrong with you woman!", Mitsui blurted out and threw the ball hard on the floor.

"Nothing is wrong with me. Maybe you should ask that to yourself. Now if you would please give the ball back to me, I have a practice to do", Reiko said and waited as Mitsui picked the ball up and bounce passed it to her. Reiko caught it and started practicing as Mitsui went out of the court and sat on the benches at the side. He tried to act as if Reiko was not there but he could not just help but glance at her especially when she jumps and releases perfect three point shots.

"What is wrong with me?", Mitsui whispered.

Reiko continued to practice, trying to ignore Mitsui's presence but she can't help but to keep glancing at him. She noticed that he seemed to be in deep thought and thought she caught him utter the words 'wrong' and 'me'. Actually, she felt sorry for him. Two years are significantly important for any athlete, for every year, every month, every week and every hour is essential for his growth and betterment in his chosen sport. Reiko never wasted any

moment in her life. When she was three, she started attending ballet school, then at age seven she took her swimming and martial arts classes. By the age of nine, she finished a two-month long basketball tutorial. Although basketball is not her first love, she grew up realizing that she felt the happiest when on the court. And now in senior high, her dream to take part in women's basketball league finally came true. Reiko jumped, released the ball with a perfect follow through and it connected with the netted basket. Mitsui looked up and stared at Reiko's shot.

Mitsui did not realize that his stared was glued on the now-bouncing ball and was startled when Reiko's shadow came down upon him.

"Everyone trips, you know. They step on stones, lose their balance and fall down. But not all are able to get back on their feet. While some are still brave enough to stand up, there are a few who just settled on their backs and accepted their fates. Mitsui, don't be one of those who lie on their backs. You tripped, but you can always come back around", Reiko said in a nice tone.

"What if they are only helpless to stand up again?", Mitsui asked.

"That is impossible. There is always someone ready to pull you back on your feet. You just have to find that person and acknowledge his presence in times of your distress. Swallow your pride and bitterness", Reiko replied.

Mitsui fell silent after Reiko's words. He just looked up at Reiko and realized the predating beauty of Reiko again swallowed him. Reiko held the ball in front of Mitsui's face and for the first time, smiled at him. Mitsui was surprised and it took him several minutes to comprehend what fortune had just been endowed to him.

She smiled at me, Mitsui thought as he stood up and accepted the ball from Reiko's hands.

It was the final game, the championship everyone is waiting for. Sakuragi stood up and shouted, "Go Shohoku! Fight! Fight! And of course Go Haruko! You are the best!"

"Moron", Rukawa whispered.

The crowd fell silent for a while as the two doors of the gym at the end sides of the court, opened and the two teams walked out in their uniforms. Mitsui cranked his neck and looked for Reiko. There she was, wearing a red and white jersey with a huge number 13 at the back. Reiko looked up to where

the boys were seated and saw Mitsui's line of vision straight at her. She smiled a little and waved.

Miyagi saw Ayako, gave her the thumbs up which she returned and saw Reiko wave her hand. He wondered to whom was Reiko waving among them. He looked at the people at his back, saw no one waving back then he let out a smile when he saw Mitsui raise his arm a little and lightly waved. Miyagi elbowed Mitsui who was left a little embarrassed after being caught off his guard.

"So you two are in good terms now", Miyagi said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Whatever"

"So, what happened between the two of you?", Miyagi insisted.

"Nothing. And if something happened, why would I tell you?", Mitsui said.

"Because I'm the team's captain!

"Whatever Ryota. She's not bad after all. Actually, they are not bad at all", Mitsui said.

"Are you referring to the women's team? Wow, you're not a sexist anymore?"

"Just shut up Ryota, the game is about to start", Mitsui said for the last time and kept quiet until the whistle was blown and the game began.

"Congratulations!", Mitsui said. "Most Valuable Player of the league. Not bad." Reiko smiled and thanked him. They were at the park and it was the day after the championship. Mitsui called her up that morning and asked if he could to see her. Reiko agreed and now they were seated side by side.

"So, we finally have something in common", Reiko said.

Mitsui held out his hand and revealed a bouquet of yellow daffodils. Reiko gasped in surprise but managed a smile as she accepted the gift.

"What is this for? Sorry gift?", she asked.

Mitsui smiled a little and said, "Well, it can be. But actually it is a thank you gift."

"Thank you? For what?"

"Actually, I don't know. I just feel I owe something to you"

"Like what?", Reiko wondered.

"Like I said, I don't know. I just feel I'm indebted to you"

"Oh, maybe you think I helped you in your realization about your life and to start again after---"

"I think so", Mitsui said.

"I hope you learn your lesson well"

"What is that?", Mitsui asked.

"That no one, including you Mr. MVP has the right to look down at others or underestimate the limits of their possibilities. You must also remember that gender should not be a barrier for a person to achieve victory on a field she/he wants to pursue, especially women. What men can do, women can."

"Ok. I'm already apologetic here. So, yeah, from now on I'll recognize equality between men and women", Mitsui promised.

"Am, do you have anything to do next Saturday, Reiko asked.

Mitsui looked at her in surprised and asked, "What?"

"Well, I'm asking if you and I could go out that day. You know, walk around the city, go the carnival and stuff"

"Like a date?", Mitsui asked.

"Yeah, like a date", Reiko replied happily.

Mitsui was silent for moment, unsure whether he was hearing right or Reiko was just kidding around. When Reiko sensed his skepticism she said, "Mitsui you just promised to treat women with equality. So why are you acting as if you don't believe me?"

"It just don't feel right that---"

" That a girl should ask the guy for a date?", Reiko asked and Mitsui nodded. He was more surprised when Reiko laughed loud.

"Ok, I understand. So, I'll just keep quiet and pretend I did not say anything and let you do the asking. Ok?", Reiko challenged him and kept quiet.

Mitsui was confused and surprised at the same time that it took several seconds for him to say his words.

"Reiko, will you go out with me next Saturday?", he asked.

"Of course!", Reiko replied with a teasing tone.

"You know, you really are something", Mitsui said softly.

"Thanks", Reiko replied proudly and smiled.

Mitsui's heart was delighted and happy. He used to have those sensations when playing basketball, but right now he felt it was a different kind of happiness. He looked at Reiko and promised himself that he would always remember how he felt that time. He knew Reiko brought a different kind of joy in his life that would parallel the glee basketball had given him.


End file.
